


Satellite navigation is quite possibly the worst invention of our era

by kaberett



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Other, insomnianger, satnav, terrible ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have been paying any attention at all, it will come as no surprise to you that Nastya Rasputina is not a nice person. She is a <i>Mechanism</i>.</p><p>And in her time on Earth, she's picked a few things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite navigation is quite possibly the worst invention of our era

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to do a proper job of this, and then I realised that furious insomnia - though it comes with all the obvious downsides - was perhaps the best possible state in which to write MechsFic. Sorry-not-sorry.

If you have been paying any attention at all, it will come as no surprise to you that Nastya Rasputina is not a nice person. She is a _Mechanism_.

And in her time on Earth, she's picked a few things up.

***

Item the first: Old Norse sagas can, by and large, be understood with a vocabulary consisting only of "head", "hit", and "axe".

Item the second: Japanese traditional poetry can, by and large, be understood with a vocabulary consisting only of "cherry blossom" and a lot of synonyms for "transience".

She explained this to the Aurora.

Thus ensued the one and only time the Aurora ever tried to write her love poetry.

***

"At the roundabout, take the second exit." The Toy Soldier's voice echoed eerily throughout the ship.

The rest of the crew had yet to work out where Nastya had soldered it into the systems - or why the Aurora was playing along. The question of _why_ she had decided to install satnav was very definitely secondary.

There aren't any roundabouts in deep space.

DrumBot Brian was having a very bad day indeed.


End file.
